An apparatus according to an embodiment of the present disclosure comprises a hunting blind that rotates 360 degrees to provide a hunter with virtually unobstructed panoramic views. A rotatable enclosure rotates atop a base that is affixed to the ground for stability. The rotatable enclosure contains a seat rigidly affixed to a back wall, a top rotatably affixed to the back wall, and right and left side walls hingedly affixed to the back wall. Either the right or left side wall serves as a door to allow the hunter access to enter the blind. The other side wall is rigidly connected to the seat to add stability to the enclosure.
The hunter can place the blind pre-season in the middle of a field, for example, which can increase shot opportunities by providing the hunter with an expansive field of view. The component parts of the blind are generally lightweight, and the blind can therefore be easily transported and assembled in the field. Further, ground-based embodiments of the blind offer safety advantages over tree- or platform-based hunting stands.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
These and other embodiments of the present invention will also become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular embodiment(s) disclosed.
Repeat use of reference characters throughout the present specification and appended drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.